Wishing for an End
by Different Child
Summary: Kisa is going through a hard time in life. She is more quiet and shy. Things are really getting to her. She has a way of dealing, more like something else. What is she doing to cope with it all? [Slightly OOC]
1. Night of Terror

A few words from the author: This is set when Kisa is in High School. She attends the same high school that Yuki and the gang went to. This is the first fan fiction I've had the courage to post. So, please no flames.

Warning: Characters may be moderately to severely OOC.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

------------------------------------

One more thing! For those of you who already R & R'd thanks! I just made a few changes due to suggestions. That and the fact, that I think it might be too short and non-descriptive! For more, see bottom.

------------------------------------

**Prologue**

It had been a very long and torturous night. Kisa had been forced to go see Akito. That was something she always dreaded. You see, since Yuki moved away Kisa became Akito's new pet. Meaning, she was the one that he favored to torture. Plus, there had been a little incident…

------------------------------------

Last Night in Akito's chambers…

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, my little tiger," said Akito. "Come, sit. I believe there are some things that you need to be reminded of."

The part that scared her about this was, well, there wasn't just one part. He scared her in general, but there were specific reasons this time. Number one being that Akito is not a nice person. Number two is that when he spoke a chill ran down her spine. That voice always scared her. Number three is that Kisa had accidentally gotten hugged at school. Akito didn't like that sort of thing. It didn't matter that no one saw. It just mattered that it happened.

------------------------------------

Flashback to Wednesday at School...

The bell had rung dismissing them from class. It was now time for lunch.

Kisa walked out of the classroom and headed up to the roof. That is where she always ate lunch. This is one of the many reasons why she was considered weird by her classmates. Her family would just say that she had been spending too much time with Kyo.

Kisa did go up to the roof and ate her lunch in silence. That tends to happen when you eat alone. After she finished eating, she climbed down the ladder. So far this had been an ordinary day. Things actually seemed to be going alright for a change. Despite the fact that ordinary never lasted long, Kisa wasn't worried. That is, until Matsu came along.

Kisa had finished her lunch with time to spare today. So, she decided to take a walk around campus. Normally Kisa wouldn't have to worry that much about getting hugged during lunch. There were not a lot of boys that actually found Kisa attractive. You see, Kisa was basically gothic. She scared the hell out of her classmates. That and the fact that Hiro gave a death glare to any boy who even came within a mile of Kisa. The boys that did were usually with their girlfriends during lunch.

Matsu was not a particularly special boy. He is just one of the boys in Kisa's class. He just happened to be passing by going in the opposite direction of Kisa. She had been walking with her head down in hopes that this way she could avoid the glares of her classmates because of her appearance. Matsu was walking by and he accidentally bumped into Kisa. The thing is, the way they bumped could be construed as hugging. Therefore, immediately following the encounter there was a POOF! If anyone had been looking they would have seen a rather large tiger lying where Kisa had just been standing.

Luckily, no one was around. Before anyone noticed there was another POOF! And Kisa was human again. She quickly grabbed her uniform and put it back on. She looked around quickly to make sure that no one has seen this. This time there was no one. She was extremely relieved, for about a minute. Then, it hit her. None of her classmates or teachers may have seen her transform, but she had this feeling. Akito. He was constantly keeping an eye on every Sohma, particularly the Zodiac. He would know she transformed. There was no chance that she would get away with this. No way…

------------------------------------

Back to Kisa who at the time was kneeling in front of Aktio…

Kisa walked in to the cold, dark room. Just being there terrified her. Being with Akito in general is bad enough, but being in this room with him was overwhelming.

"You wanted t--ttt-to s--ssee mmee Akkittoo-ssaamaa," Kisa stuttered.

"Kisa, answer this for me. What happens when you get hugged by a boy or man that isn't a member of the Zodiac," asked Akito calmly.

"I transform into a tiger," she replied.

"Correct. Now, did you get hugged at all recently?"

"No sir."

"Did you or did you not transform at school on Wednesday?"

"I did."

"Then were you not hugged?"

"It was an accide-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THE FACT IS IT STILL HAPPENED!" "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET IT HAPPEN, YOU UNGRATEFUL SELFISH STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

After saying this, Akito did a number on Kisa. He went crazy. He yelled, screamed and beat the living shit out of her. He slapped her across the face ten times. He kicked her hard in the shin twice. Then he grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain. "What's the matter little tiger? Does this hurt?" She looked away so that he wouldn't see the look in her eyes and tried to pull her hand away. "Now, now you know that's pointless. But then again, so are you," he said. After that, he threw her across the room. She landed and slid across the floor until her back slammed against the wall. "Now go. I don't want to see anymore of you for now." With that, Kisa got up and ran away as fast as she could until she was far enough away to slow down.  
------------------------------------

The Present…

Kisa was far enough away that she could slow to a walk. After a few more minutes of walking, Kisa go to her house. She lifted up the doormat and got the spare key. She quietly unlocked the door and walked in. She put the key back under the mat and quietly shut the door. She tiptoed back to her room and shut the door. She took of her clothes and changed into her pajamas. This wasn't exactly fun because every inch of her body hurt.

After she changed, Kisa went into the bathroom. She picked up something off the counter and began. She deserved it. After all, Akito even said it. Why couldn't it just end? After the punishment was done, she cleaned it and put it away in a drawer. She then made sure all had stopped and crawled into bed wishing it would all end.

------------------------------------

**My Own Little Corner**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first fic I've ever posted and I am so amazed at all the positive feedback that I've gotten. I have received constructive criticism, but that is welcome. There is always room for improvement. This is where I will be posting any notes that are not necessary for the chapter. If there are any they will be posted in the little space above! This is also where I will be thanking reviewers. Which, I am now going to do!

CaliCallMePrincess: Thanks. Kisa is one of my favorite characters. There don't seem to be many fics about just her without a pairing. That is what mine is. Good questions. All will be answered in time.

Lil' Lass: Yea. She is so sweet, but she got hurt pretty bad. The problem is the damage isn't all so easily fixed. You know what I mean. You were right about the what and all. But, shhhhh...No telling!

trunksgirl: Thanks a bunch! I was so scared to post! I am honored to earn a spot on your favorites list! There aren't any particular pairings in this. But, you'll see who she's with. Thanks, I am waiting for a few more reviews before I post the first chappie!

Hielo Phoenix: My main goal was to get it done. Though, this was the prologue. Yea, you'll have to wait and see. I know, but I really appreciate it. Thanks!

Mystic Sorcerer: It's fine. I hope you feel better soon! Yea, it is sad. I made a C2 community for sad Kisa stories. As I said, she is his new pet. It is going to get worse. Yea, I'm 17; I'll be 18 in November. LOL. 11 and 12 year olds. I know for a fact that one of these guys is 13. I forget Hielo's age. Sorry, blonde! I don't know about the other two! I was waiting for timeless 13 and Ayva Trance to review. Thanks a bunch. I have read so many of your works! I am honored that you reviewed! I would like to talk and exchange ideas sometime. It might be cool. Talk to you later.

Peter: Wow! I'm glad I really seemed to have gotten the idea across. Even to people who have never seen or read Fruits Basket. Thanks. No worries. There will be a flashback. See, I edited this and put it in! All will become clear by the end! Though, that won't be anytime soon.

Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I am hard at work on the first chapter of this story! Thanks for being so patient! I will post as soon as I can!


	2. Choir of Liars

**Welcome Note: ** Diffe-chan here! What's up? I hope you have all been well since I left you last. I'm sorry about the shortness of the Prologue, but my main goal was to get it done. I edited it on the 31st and it should show. I thanked my reviewers so far. Then, I finally got a chance and began working on this! I have worked hard and I stayed up late doing my best to get it done. So, please bear with me. I'm rambling. Sorry. I'll just get on with the story now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the warm-ups. They are the ones that I've done with my directors in the past and that's where they're from. By the way, I don't own Beethoven either. Although, that was blatantly obvious. Thanks a bunch!

------------------------------------

The next morning, Kisa was rudely awoken around 7:30 by a loud buzzing from her alarm clock. She stumbled out of bed. After several tries, she actually managed to find a clean school uniform and put it on. Since it was early fall, they were still wearing the short sleeved shirts. She had to be careful after last night. She couldn't get caught.

After getting dressed, Kisa walked into the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. She looked at her watch. Crap. She was going to be late. No time to sit and eat breakfast. So, she grabbed a bagel and ran out the door.

Kisa had to be at school early that morning for choir practice. That meant she needed to hurry up and get to school. She didn't have time to cover it up like she normally would. She hoped she'd get time to between practice and homeroom. But, the second she walked into school, she knew it was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------

She got to practice in the knick of time. She quickly took her spot on the end of the back row in the Soprano section. It wasn't anything special, just a normal rehearsal. They warmed up with "Bella Senora," "Many Mumbling Mice," and scales. After that, the director decided that they should break into sectionals.

"Alright," said Mr. Nakimura, "Basses go in the closet, and Tenors go into the hall. Altos stay in here and Sopranos go into the band room. Practice the SSAA and TB songs first. Then, practice the SSA, SSAA and TB songs first. Practice the SATB ones last. " After receiving their directions, the children went to their respective places. Being a Soprano I, Kisa went into the band room. There was no band class this period. That's why they were in there.

------------------------------------

The other girls in Kisa's section were talking and laughing with each other. They were totally ignoring Kisa. It was as if she didn't even exist. Most kids would be upset, but Kisa was happy. But her happiness didn't last for long.

The girls were supposed to be practicing their songs, but they were just sitting around. The other girls were talking and gossiping while Kisa was studying her music. After about five minutes of all this, she decided she should at least try.

"Hey guys," Kisa said. "Shouldn't we be practicing?"

The girls looked at Kisa and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"O," said Ana. "You were actually serious"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sohma, butt out!"

"Yea," said Julie. "We will do what we want to. Right girls?"

"Right," the rest of them said.

"So shut up you little runt!"

"Good one Ana."

"Thanks Julie"

Kisa knew by now to stop talking. Anything else she said would make it worse. The girls kept laughing and talking. They continued doing this until the sectional ended and they had to go back into the room.

------------------------------------

When they got back into the room, the got into their sections and began singing. "Stop," said Mr. Nakimura. "Sopranos you are way off key. I thought we went over this. If you needed help all you had to do was come and ask me. Why didn't you?"

"We were going to ask sir," said Ai. "But Kisa-chan said that a fossil like you wouldn't know anything."

That made him angry. "A fossil, Sohma-san?"

"I…I…I…" stuttered Kisa.

"YOU What Sohma-san," he asked his voice rising.

Kisa opened her mouth to tell him that Ai was the one who called him a fossil, but nothing came out. She was innocent, but she was getting the blame anyways.

"Young lady, you should know better than to insult your teacher and discourage assistance. You have disrupted class, as your punishment you must write an essay of no less than 1000, no 2000 words on Beethoven. His life and his works. It will be due on Friday. Do you understand Sohma-san?"

"Yes sir," Kisa squeaked.

"Fine."

------------------------------------

The bell then rang dismissing them from their before school class. All the children quickly and noisily walked to their first period classes.

The rest of the day continued on in the same fashion. Kisa kept getting picked on and bullied. Each class seemed to drag on forever. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. That's how it seemed. Soon enough Kisa started to believe that like the nightmare that was reality and her life, this day would never end. No matter how hard she tried to change that.

------------------------------------

**My Ramblings: **Hey! Sorry about the long delay in this new chappie! There are a couple reasons why I haven't updated till now.

The first and foremost reason I haven't updated is that I have been particularly mentally and emotionally unstable.

I have actually had time to be on the phone with one of my best friends who is leaving for college in less than two weeks.

We were doing a story and we decided to publish it! So, we had to type it. It was decided it would be better for me to type it. So, my hands were busy or hurting.

Sam has been calling the rest of the time. Ok, not all the time, but almost.

I had to go the shrink.

I had to babysit three times.

I had to go to the orthodontist.

I had orientation.

I had writers block on the beginning! I know that sounds stupid, but I just couldn't get past the beginning. I am weird. I had ideas for the rest, but I need to transition correctly. Though, I doubt I did.

I am way too picky!

I appreciate your patience. You guys are awesome. O, by the way. I have a request! Please r & r Ayva Trance's stories! I know the author personally and all she needs is a little encouragement to keep posting! She is so cool. Sick and twisted, but cool. She mainly writes random stuff, but so far it has mostly been LOTR and a few HP's. Please, she is my bff! She is considering not writing if she doesn't get reviews. Both of us would really appreciate it you lent a helping hand! Thanks a bunch!

**Thanking Time**

If you don't see your name here, but you reviewed, then check the prologue! I thanked a lot of my reviewers there.

Wind : Thanks. I decided it was too short and there wasn't enough detail. So, I fixed it. I doubt I have talent, but thanks. I will continue. More soon...

Ayva Trance : Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it. I'm glad I did.

R & R!

timeless13: Thankies. No problem. I hadn't finished chapter one when you reviewed the prologue. So, it works out nicely. Really? You mean that? I was going for that. I want it to be as if there was a narrator. Sad was the point. LOL. You will just have to wait and see! I promise. I will write as soon as I can.

MidniteRoses: You really think my story is nice? Yay! That means a lot to me. Yep, he is pretty bad. Though, the violence hasn't even begun yet. I know. That's part of why I chose Kisa. Plus, I really like her! They aren't yet, but that was just the prologue and I don't know if they will be OOC. We'll have to see. To some, it's obvious. To others, it's not. You will just have to keep reading to find out.

Warm-Ice: No problem. Yea, an author can. It wasn't the first chapter, it was the prologue. This was the first chapter. Sorry about the errors. I will try to be more careful from now on. Maybe you could edit my stories for me or something? I am a grammar and spelling freak! I am such an idiot for making such simple mistakes. I am glad you read it! Really? I appreciate it.

Azarashi no Ai: Thanks. Yea. People change. People have a hard time believing that I am depressed most of the time because I'm always smiling and generally full of energy. Looks can be deceiving. You never know what is going on in someone's mind. Don't worry. More will be said about Tohru and the gang in later chapters. You'll see. Shhh…Some people still haven't gotten that yet. Thank you. It was just the prologue. The prologue is shorter than the rest for the most part. Please continue to read and review.

nightzodiac: Lol. No, I would have mentioned if it was a one-shot. Yea. She is interesting. True, poor her. She has to deal with my sick and twisted mind. Yes, Akito has one too…


	3. Hell with the Bell

**Konichiwa!** How are you guys? I hope things are well. Before I start rambling on, a little FYI: italics like _this _are a character's thoughts. Now, the prologue was no picnic. I had a really hard time writing the last chapter. Things are going to get easier though. I had a hard time at first because I didn't have my laptop. Chapter one I got writers block. This chapter, well you'll have to see…

**Disclaimer**: I know Akito is really female, but in this story Akito is a male! I do own all the characters but Kisa, Hatori and Momiji along with the rest of the original cast. So the others are mine. Though, certain characters are based on people I know. Also, the poems/songs that Kisa writes are mine. I own them and wrote them! Please do not use them without my consent. O and Tennessee Williams is the one who wrote _The Glass Menagerie_. So, I don't own it. LOL.

* * *

As the day went on, Kisa suffered through her classes. Homeroom was okay, but a bit awkward considering the teacher was her relative by marriage. Mayu-san married Hatori while Kisa was still in middle school. That was when Mayu-san still had Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru as students. But still, at least her teacher liked her. 

She gave out some papers. Some were forms for parents to sign and fill out and others were flyers advertising this and that. What really hurt were the forms asking for parent volunteers. Ouch! That was a major blow. You see, Kisa's mother was always busy or she didn't care. Her mother was usually at work. If not there, then out with some of her office friends. She got tired of Kisa pretty easily. Her mother got fed up with Kisa around the end of her first year of middle school. So even asking would be pointless.

Her father was an entirely different story. He wasn't even around after Kisa was born. Actually, he got her mother pregnant and then ran off. He came back once around the time Kisa was born. He took one look at baby Kisa and rejected her on the spot. He was disgusted with her. It didn't matter that she was biologically his. He just didn't care and didn't want to be a part of her life. Though, he occasionally still came by to visit. But, that was never a good omen of things to come.

The bell ending homeroom rang as Kisa completed that thought. This is where her day truly began.

* * *

Science was a breeze because it was Biology. She didn't hang around Hatori all those years for nothing. Actually, she did it because he was nice and he understood her. When her mother got fed up with Kisa, she would go hide at Hatori's place. Sometimes she would actually get to learn something about medicine. It was never dull and occasionally she'd get to hang out with Momiji. That is, considering he lived with Hatori from a certain age. You can't spend time with Hatori without learning. Believe it or not, she never got tired of being over there.

* * *

Math was a synch like always. Things like that made sense to her. Numbers were numbers and they didn't change. There were rules and exceptions to the rules, but you knew those. You could always count on numbers, unlike people. If only the rest of the world were that simple. 

Although, most would think her odd because she was taking Pre-Calculus. Most people wouldn't call that simple by far. But, Kisa was weird. Not the weird, I'm going to murder you weird, but she was the annoying smart kid who always gets the answers right kind of weird. If that even makes any sense, but that's what makes sense in Kisa's world.

* * *

History was fun. Kisa was good at memorization, so remembering when and where something happened was easy. Plus she loved history. She viewed it as one adventure after another. Learning about others pasts and things that have already come and gone. The present didn't hold any bright prospects. The future brought hope to most, but fear to her. But that's why Kisa loved history. It was the past. It had already happened.

* * *

Now acting, that was no picnic. She loved the theater and she was actually quite good at acting. But, her teacher made her dread the class. Her teacher wasn't a very old woman or a very young one. She was in her late 30s. She was of average height for a woman her age with brown hair and brown eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She wasn't that different from Kisa's other teachers. Except for the fact that she seemed to hate Kisa with a vengeance for no reason. 

Today they were doing their scenes. Kisa was so nervous. The problem wasn't the script. She knew her lines backwards and forwards. She knew her blocking and her business. Kisa had even managed to do it with feeling. The problem was going up in front of everyone and performing. She got really bad stage fright. Especially considering that she never, and I do mean NEVER got positive feedback from her classmates or her teacher.

The groups were called one by one to come up and perform. Finally, it was Kisa's turn. She walked up to the front of the class slowly and nervously. Several of the other girls actually attempted to trip her. That was really encouraging.

She got to the front and took her place. Laura was on the couch here so Kisa sat down and waited for Amanda to begin. Luckily for her there was one thing that made this scene less awkward. Her partner was her best friend in the entire world that wasn't a member of her family…or Tohru. But she didn't count because she was like family and she would be sooner or later once a certain someone got the nerve to propose. :Cough, Cough: Yuki :Cough, Cough:

Back to the point…Akari finally got up front and in position. She gave Kisa a small friendly smile. Then she began to speak. Akari was a much better stage actress than Kisa. Although, a little known fact was that almost all of Kisa's life was an act. That is, if you know what I mean. Anyhow, after much distraction, Akari and Kisa finally performed their scene.

The fear wasn't over when they were done with it. They still had to wait for any comments their teacher may give. Kisa was bracing herself for whatever laid ahead.

"Well girls," said Griffin-san. "I was impressed. By Akari-san that is. Your acting skills are extraordinary. You projected quite well and your diction was superb. I could understand every word you said. Bravo! I am so pleased and impressed with your skills, that I suggest you audition for the upcoming play and musical. I believe that you would get a large part and I would know. After all I am the director."

This was a shock to them all. Griffin-san hated most first year students! For her to say something like that about a first year acting student, let alone a first year high school student! Akari Soho was now golden for the rest of high school. If only everyone else was so lucky. Now came the hard part for Kisa that the rest of the class enjoyed. Griffin-san's opinion on Kisa's acting skills.

"As for you Kisa-san, I was very disappointed." Kisa frowned. She practiced so hard to make sure she'd do a better job! She didn't sleep some nights just so she could rehearse. One time she even skipped her meeting with Akito to work on her blocking and business. Believe me; she got punished even worse for skipping. The punishment isn't worth skipping over a lousy scene, but she did it anyways. That is dedication.

It's not as if Kisa wants to act professionally, but it would be nice is she wasn't criticized just once. Is that really too much to ask? Even though it will never happen it never hurts to hope. _O no, she's going to start talking again. I'm screwed. _Then she spoke again. "Young lady I am ashamed to be your teacher. You are the worst actor I have ever seen. People like you are a disgrace to the profession and to this class. If people in this class do poorly than I look poor. That's the only reason you're still passing Sohma. Now get out of my sight."

Then the bell rang and Griffin-san left along with and strength Kisa had.

* * *

After that, Kisa broke. Lucky for her, Akari knew Kisa well enough to take Kisa to the nurse's office before anyone could tell. She left a note on the desk that was pre-written. Their psychology teacher was used to that. He made a deal with Akari and Kisa the first time this happened. Akari could take Kisa to the nurse's office and they could take as much time as they wanted. Except for the times when Kisa was really sick. Then, he didn't ask for anything. She could skip the condition on those days. The only condition was that Kisa had to keep a daily journal of the events that happened, what she was thinking, feeling, and it had to be honest. She also had to write about her past. What happened and how she felt about it. It was torture and sometimes she thought: _Why do I do this? Why must I write this? What possessed me to agree to this?_ _O yea! I didn't want to break down in front of the class._ Akari has asked her if it was worth it and she decided it was. 

"Why do we go to the nurse office again," asked Akari.  
"Because," Kisa said shakily while continuing to cry. "She is nice and she doesn't ask questions anymore. She will just let me sit there and calm myself down. Besides, I have been there several times already because I was sick."

"How do you know you can trust her Kis?"

"Because I talked to Yuki and he said I could."  
"Do you believe everything everyone tells you," Akari snapped.

"N-n-n-no-o"

"I'm sorry. I know better. I'm just worried about you. Ok?"

"O-k-ok," Kisa managed.

They finally reached the nurse's office after what seemed like a long walk. She let Kisa lie down and cry it all out. Akari was sitting in a chair a bit of a distance away. There was nothing she could do. She felt helpless. _I wish I could help her. I feel useless. O. I'm starting to realize how Kisa feels now. I get why she said she feels sad when I'm sad. What she said when she feels like she can't do anything right. That's how I am starting to feel now. This is starting to click now. I get it now. I think…_

_That Kisa is such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to be this sad. I wish she would tell me why this is happening. I got Yuki to tell me, eventually. Maybe she is going through something similar? I am just glad that I can do something to help. Even I if it is just letting her lie there and cry._

"Sweetheart, do you want me to call Sohma-sensei," the nurse inquired.

"She doesn't, but thanks."

Akari knew Kisa couldn't answer for herself. But she knew that Kisa didn't want Hatori-san to come. That's the problem. If you call, he'll come. Kisa didn't want to bother him.

After a while of crying, Kisa was finally ready to go back to class. So, Akari walked back to class with Kisa. They arrived right before the bell rang ending Psychology. He just smiled, handed them the assignments they missed. He said one thing before he left: "I am looking forward to reading your journal tomorrow Kisa-san." He then nodded and walked away. Akari rolled her eyes and Kisa groaned.

* * *

Luckily, Literature wasn't that bad. After all, it meant that she could write. It was a fairly decent way to finish out her day. That day they were writing poetry. They were allowed to write one however long or however short they wanted. It could also be in any style. So, Kisa just wrote what came to her. This is what came: 

**Wishing for an End**

By: Kisa Sohma

Things are getting quite frightening

Almost to the point of terror

Wait,

We passed that a long time ago

"Life is like a dream."

I've heard that before

It could be true

If that dream is a nightmare

"Very, very scary things

black with red angel wings"

That is what most consider something to be feared

But there are some things that scare me more

Day in and day out

My eyes fill with tears

Blood drips down my arms as well

That's normal

Hour by hour

Day by day

I just want it to go away

Why must it go on?

It's hard to endure this daily torture

Not all if which even shows

Leaving you with a feeling

Wishing for an End

Right as Kisa was finishing her last word, the bell rang releasing Kisa from the torment that was high school. _Finally. I was starting to think this day would never end._

* * *

**The Rambling:** Welcome back! School started on Monday, August 15. Sorry, school keeps me busy. But, I am hard at work on the next chapter! Senior year, here it is: 

Period Semester Class

1st 1 Economics

1st 2 World Lit.

2nd 1 Contemporary Lit

2nd 2 (Unsure)

3rd Yr Physics

4th Yr Advanced Algebra/Trigonometry

5th Yr Advanced Women's Chorus

6th Yr Peer Facilitation (working with special needs kids) in Chorus

**Thanks are due to:**

trunksgirl: Great? You really think she is someone people can relate to? I've been told a few times that people like my writing style. Thanks. They will soon!

Lil' Lass: Gracias mi amiga. Right…Those girls are mean. But, that's the point.

Wind: I try to make my style consistent. The realistic part is the point. I bet you would enjoy that. I'm creating mine? How? I'd like to know that! LOL.

Azarashi no Ai: Short, but sweet maybe? There will be more details in the each chappie. I was just struggling as far as her at school. There might be more of her outside of school, but it depends on my mood.

Warm-Ice: I appreciate it. That means a lot to me. I hope. I don't care about myself. I care about others.

CaliCallMePrincess: Sorry I took so long to update. I appreciate the support. I wish it was so simple. I'll need the luck. I apologize for the shortness, but I was having trouble writing it. Thanks for the understanding. I hope this one was better. It was a lot easier to write. IM or write me. I'd love to find out who you are!

Ayva Trance: Thanks. Cruel how? I hope this chapter is long enough, but I doubt it!

Lil Angelic Baby: Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate all the positive feedback. LOL. Yea. They are mean. That was funny. You are hilarious when you get carried away.

Elemental-Fox-Sprite: Thanx! Yes, there are parallels. Yea, poor Kisa.

Silver Sailor Ganymede: Thank you so much! I do my best, but I always miss a few errors. Though, there are some things that are mean to be grammatically correct. I am going to continue to update as often as I can. I do not have any chapters written until I post them most of the time. It is hard. So many things keep me busy.


	4. Akari's Lesson part I

**Hello all! **How are things in the wonderful world of make believe? Sorry, had to say that. I started this the day after I posted Ch.2! In case you haven't noticed I try to tie in the title with a part in each chapter at one point or another. I hope all of you don't mind that I'm taking so long to complete even one day. I just go with the flow and the flow of time seems to be going slow! Sorry, but it does mean more chappies! This chappie is about Akari and Kisa's friendship until now. It tells you how they met. Also, the high and low points. (Yes, there have been low points)

**Disclaimer**: Alas, I do not own Fruits Basket or Kisa. I never have or will. Sad

* * *

School was finally done for the day. Kisa was so relieved. When she was at school every minute seemed like an eternity. Though, "home" wasn't much better. All this was running through her mind. That is, until Akari decided to sneak up on her.

Now, normally if person B snuck up on person A, than person A would be scared. Here is the funny thing about Kisa: You can't sneak up on her! Well, you can but it's pointless and humiliating.

Most people would ask, "Doesn't Akari know better?" The answer – yes, she does. But she is also determined to cheer up Kisa. This could do it.

At first Kisa would pull a Ritsu and apologize to her "would be attacker" until she was blue in the face. Next, she would actually take the time to look to see if the person was ok. Then she would see Akari grinning like an idiot. Akari would say something silly. And then Kisa would burst out laughing. That, in turn, would make Akari laugh.

This plan was great except for the fact that it required Akari to make a complete fool out of herself. But in the end it was worth it. She had been there for her when no one else had been. You see, Akari wasn't always the way she is today. In fact, she used to be the opposite.

* * *

When Akari started Kindergarten, she was happy and hyper. She was excited to make new friends and have fun. The problem was that Akari was going to get a rude awakening.

Akari had been sheltered up to this point. Her family loved and cared for her. Her biggest worries were what to watch on TV and what to do after that. Of course, she had the occasional little fight with her brother, but what siblings didn't?

She walked into the classroom ready, willing, and able. Here was a little kid excited for the new adventure that awaited her. But she got a big surprise. The other girls already knew each other. They went to the same preschools and the clicks had already been formed. Akari wasn't having as much luck as she expected. That is, until a shy little girl who'd been sitting in the corner came over.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," said Akari.

"You seemed like you were lonely. Do you need a friend?"

Akari was surprised. This girl came up and talked to her. They had never met and this little girl wanted to be her friend.

"That would be nice."

"I'm Kisa."

"Akari."

From that moment on the two girls were best friends.

* * *

Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me! I know this chappie isn't too long, but that's because I am splitting it into two parts. I have issues posting because my computer is out of whack and I write these on paper before I post. Although, I think I may be able to update fairly often anyways. So please bear with me! Love all of you. 

Diffe-chan

* * *

Gracias:

Em: Yes, now 25. Haha! I am not brilliant. It really rocks? Proud of what? O k! I shall update as soon as I can each time! Things make it harder. TTYL! 3 ya girl!

Desi: Of course you're hilarious when you get carried away! Danger makes it all the more interesting. Hehe. Hot sauce? Yay! I did it because that girl won my Xanga contest and I promised. I added the others for effect! That was chapter 2, but ok. Lol.

Ashleigh: Thanks. I write a lot of poetry. I just write what comes out. Maybe I meant to shift tenses. Hehe. You are sad! You may not even be on when I'm done for one thing! Well, you can now!

CaliCallMePrincess: Ya, I did my best to make it longer. I know it took a long time, but I was really busy! I don't give up. That's who I am. I am sure, but it's kind of a spoiler for a later chappie in the manga. LOL.

Silver Sailor Ganymede: I know. Sometimes I do too, lol! Thanks. I am continuing this as fast as I can. But, true work cannot be rushed. I appreciate that. Really? How so?

trunksgirl: Yes, and she sort of knows. She knows, but has a hard time believing that. O its fine. Look how long it's taken me to update. More to follow soon!

CocoGirl: Really? I've never made anyone speechless before. If you liked this maybe you could review my Witch Hunter Robin fic! I shall update as fast as I can! I think I might be able to update sooner this time.


	5. Akari's Lesson part II

**Greetings** o loyal readers! I appreciate the time you take out of your busy schedules to read and hopefully review my story. I really put my heart and soul into this one. I absolutely adore Kisa. She is such a sweetie and I really understand her. To make up for the delay with the last chapter and the length, I am going to reveal something about Kisa that some of you probably didn't know. Though, I am positive that some of you know. Well, I best be getting on with the story now. Here we go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Almost forgot this. I do not own fruits basket, but I do own Akari. Even though she's partially based off of a certain contest winner. And as much as I'd like it, I don't own any of the songs from the _Wizard of Oz_.

**FYI.** _This _means a character's thoughts. Now, here's where it really starts:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari and Kisa became fast friends. Whenever she needed something Kisa was there. Akari was so happy. Kisa was fairly excited too. In that friendship Akari was the dominant one. Kisa was the quiet one who just when with whatever Akari said. This, as a matter of fact, wasn't that bad. She asked Kisa's opinion on most things.

When Akari was sick, Kisa made her a card and gave her a stuffed toy. The times she was confused, Kisa explained it. She would do anything for Akari. But wait! Isn't there something missing? Yea. What did Akari do for Kisa?

Don't jump on Akari. Things are not entirely as they seem. She did do little things. The only reason things were this way is lack of knowledge. But that would soon change once she met Hiro. That isn't a good thing under normal circumstances, but considering what Hiro had just seen…That made it worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback…

It was an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as the first day of middle school could be. Kisa was nervous. There would be all new people there. And this was her first day at a COED school.

_Wow. This is scary. I'm not gonna know anyone. I am glad that Akito-sama is allowing this, but I am scared. I wonder if anyone will notice my scars. I hope not. Just in case I'll try to cover them up. I need to calm down. Relax. I'm just worrying too much. Everything will be fine. Right? Right. I'm too nervous. If I'm this nervous before I have even left my room how am I gonna last at school? I won't. I'm hopeless. I'm just gonna mess up like everyone says. They're right. I'm nothing. Nothing…_

Kisa went right to her dresser. She automatically went to the third drawer from the bottom on the left. She didn't have to look. She pulled out a sock and sat down on the floor in the far corner of her room. She pulled put the knife and started cutting. Lucky for her before long there was a knock at her door.

"Kisa it's me. Open up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school. Besides I have a surprise for you.

_Hiro. He's here. O no. What if he sees? Wait, when did I do this? Just now? I did it again. I guess it's become a reflex now. I didn't even realize it. I heard Hiro knock. HIRO!_

"Come on Kisa. Are you still asleep? Wake up you bloody tiger! Come on. Stop being lazy and open the stupid door."

Kisa quickly shoved the knife back in the sock and stuffed it in the drawer. She then ran into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.

"I'm waiting," Hiro snapped impatiently.

She wt it and pressed it down on her arm to try and stop the bleeding. Actually, she just needed to hide them from Hiro. She didn't really know what to do.

"Come on! What's taking so long," he questioned.

Kisa finally gave up and went over to the door. She opened it slowly.

"Finally. What took you so long," Hiro asked walking in without a second thought. "O by the way, your mom left a note. It said she had to go and have a good day at school."

"O-o-o-ok." _Damn it! If I keep stuttering he'll know something's up!_

"Kisa, what's wrong," Hiro questioned concerned. _What is she hiding? What's with her today? Why did she suddenly run into the bathroom after I got in here?_

"N-n-n nothing Hiro."

"Then why are you hiding in the bathroom," Hiro asked with attitude. But he was worried. That's the funny thing about Hiro. He can insult you even when he's worried.

"I-I'm not hiding. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"KISA! What happened?" Hiro was freaking out. He had decided to go and open the bathroom door without telling Kisa. That way she'd have to talk to him.

"N-n nothing. D-don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? You're bleeding!"

"It's mostly stopped now anyway."

"Kisa what did you do? Did you do this to yourself?"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"What made you do this?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I just feel like I deserve to be punished."

"What? The punishment Akito gives you isn't enough?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's hard to explain," Kisa squeaked out nearly crying.

Hiro sighed. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have said that. But how long have you been doing this?"

"Awhile."

"Define a while.

Kisa mumbled something that was so quiet and jumbled that it couldn't be understood.

"What was that?"

"For six years."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's just, six years? You would've been five."

Kisa just nodded.

"Damn."

"Anyhow, didn't you say you had a surprise Hiro-chan?"

"Huh, o yea. This got me side tracked."

"What is it? The surprise I mean."

"The surprise? I am the surprise."

"I don't get it."

"Kisa, I'm going to your school."

"What?"

"I am going to you school. I'll be in your class."

"Really," Kisa asked hopeful.

"Ya, now come on. If we don't hurry we'll be late."

"H-hai!" Kisa nodded and grabbed her bag. She quickly caught up to Hiro and followed him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Sohmas got to school just a little before the bell rang. They quickly put their stuff away and took their seats.

"Guess who," said a certain someone from behind Kisa covering her eyes.

"Akari-chan?"

"Bingo!"

"I thought you were going to the all girl academy."

"I was. Until I found out you were going here. And then I begged my parents to let me come here and well, here I am," Akari finished smiling. It was blatantly obvious that she was ecstatic to be back with her best friend.

"Kisa who's this," Hiro wondered aloud.

"The question is, who are you mister," Akari snapped back.

Hiro glared at her. "You. Me. Outside. Alone. After school. Got it?"

"Fine!" _I'm ready for whatever this guy had to dish out. Who is he anyway?_

Kisa could just sit there and watch as her two best friends argue. _O dear. This is not going to be good. I hope everything's ok. I mean Akari-chan has been a really good friend. And Hiro. I love him. I hope they get along._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, after school Akari was standing there waiting for Hiro. Where was Kisa you ask? She was inside talking to the teacher about the homework assignments for the night.

"I'm here! Now, who are you?"

"I asked you first. Who are you?"

"I'm Akari Soho, Kisa's best friend," Akari stated proudly.

"Right," said Hiro.

"What was that?"

"I said you're not her best friend."

"O and why is that Mr. Know-it-all?"

"The name's Hiro Sohma and I am Kisa's best friend!"

"Sohma? Are you related to her?"

"Yea. What's it to you?"

"Then why hasn't she ever mentioned you?"

"Because stupid, you're not her best friend."

"Ya right! Kisa tells me anything and everything!"

"Evidently not."

"Well, if you're so tough let's see how you fell about this!" Akari ran over and hugged him. Before she knew it there was a "poof" sound and Hiro was no where to be found.

Just as this was happening, Kisa had come down from the classroom. She got down just in time to see and hear that last part. _O no o no o no o no o no. What if she finds out? She will now. Then she won't want to be my friend anymore. She'll have to have her memories erased. No, I don't want that to happen. _"NO!"

Akari and the sheep (Hiro) turned to look at Kisa. _Oops. Did I just say that out loud? _Kisa blushed furiously.

"Kisa am I seeing things or did this Hiro kid just turn into a sheep?"

"I'M A RAM, NOT A SHEEP!"

"He talks?"

"Akari-chan there's something you need to know now."

"Kisa you shouldn't tell her. Hatori will just erase her memories and she won't remember a thing."

"Whoa wait a minute! What's this about someone erasing my memories?" Akari was freaked out. It was understandable. After all, it's not everyday you hug a boy and he turns into an animal. Well, that's normal in the Sohma family. But that's beside that point. _Someone's going to erase my memories? I don't get it. How's that possible? And how did that Hiro kid turn into a sheep?_ "How can someone erase memories? And explain about the talking sheep."

"I'M NOT A SHEEP! I'M A RAM!"

Akari stared. "Sheep."

"Damn you!"

"Hiro please stop. She needs to know. I'll answer your questions. First of all, it is possible for your memories to be erased. It might be done because you just learned about our curse." Kisa sighed. _This is going to be a long story._

"Curse?"

"Kisa you shouldn't be wasting your time telling her. O and Stupid, do me a favor. Look away," Hiro spoke annoyed.

"Look away. Why?" Just after Akari finished asking that, there was a poof and a little cloud of smoke. That little sheep was gone. And in its place was a naked 12 year old boy. "What the heck?"

"I told you to look away! Kisa where are my clothes?"

"Right here," Kisa spoke as she handed them to him. She had picked them up when she came outside.

"Eww! You're naked!" Akari looked away in disgust.

"Well, duh! I told you to look away Stupid!"

"The name's Akari, not Stupid."

"Whatever."

"Hiro-chan please be nice."

"Haha. She calls you Hiro-CHAN!"

"So? You just noticed that? You really are stupid." Hiro finished saying that just as he finished dressing.

"Am not! Anyhow, what's the deal with this "curse" you mentioned?"

"Umm, well it's a curse on our family. Twelve members of our family are cursed with the twelve spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Another is cursed with the cat. We transform into the animal of the spirit we are cursed with for one of two reasons:

Number 1: We are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. You know, a boy hugging a girl or a girl hugging a boy. That's what just happened.

Number 2: If our bodies are under a great deal of stress or we are weak.

And then there is one more cursed person. The head of our family bears the brunt of this curse. He is constantly ill and will eventually die. Those are the cursed Sohma members. O and as far as who knows, there are very few who do. The cursed ones obviously. In most cases the cursed child's parents find out at birth. Well, they always do, if they're there," She spoke sadly looking down. "And they still know, except for one or two. But the ones who know and the cursed members live on the "inside" of the Sohma estate. The rest of our large family lives on the "outside.""

"Wow. When you say it that way it kinda makes sense. Hold it! Did you say we? As in you're cursed too?"

Kisa nodded silently and shyly.

"What animal are you then?"

"The tiger," she squeaked out.

_Boy, I would have never have thought she was the tiger. She doesn't act very much like a tiger._

"Kisa, you want your friend to keep her memories right?"

"H-h-hai."

"Then go talk to Hatori and see what he has to say. Call my cell and tell me what he says. Ok?"

"A-al-alright Hiro." With that Kisa left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, she's gone."

"I thought you were her BEST FRIEND!"

"I am and that's why I wanted her gone."

"That makes no sense."

"It really does."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what I'm about to say to you. It might upset her."

"What could be so bad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the main house…

Kisa ran all the way from school straight to the main house. After what seemed like forever, she reached Hatori's door. She knocked and attempted to catch her breath while waiting for the door to open.

Hatori opened the door to see a cute little girl bent over, sweating and trying to catch her breath. "Kisa. What are you doing here and why are you so out of breath?"

"I need to talk to you about something. And I ran all the way from school to here nonstop."

Hatori sighed. "Come on in. But sit down and take a minute to catch your breath before you start explaining anything."

Kisa went over and sat on the couch in Hatori's living room. After a two minutes and one glass of water, she had composed herself and was ready to talk.

"Now, what is it you needed to talk to me about all of a sudden?"_ I really do wonder. For her to run like that all alone, this has to be important._

"I've told you about Akari before. Well, it turns out she is going to my school this year too. And well, so is Hiro."

"O. Did they get into some sort of fight?"

"Yes and no. War of words. Then, well, um, Akari hugged Hiro. So I kinda had to tell her about the curse."

"I see."

"Please. Can she keep her memories? I don't want her to forget! She didn't reject me as a friend immediately because of the curse. She had an open mind. She still does. PLEASE! Uncle Hatori please! Don't make me lose her." Kisa begged to the extent that she was down on her knees in front of Hatori. She was also crying. _She's the only friend I have that's not a member of the family. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her._

_I know how much it means to Kisa to have a friend like this. I had, and I suppose I still do have Aya and Gure. They are crazy, but all in all good friends. But what would Akito think. O dear. _"Kisa. I've made a decision. The verdict is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Hiro and Akari…

"Listen up. When was the last time you did something for Kisa? The last time you stopped to wonder, how is Kisa doing today? I wonder if she's as happy as she seems. Have you ever just stopped and wondered? No! You never gave it a second thought. Kisa would do and has done everything for you that she possibly can and could do for you. And all the while she was suffering. Getting beaten by her father. Being yelled at by her mother. Seeing Akito, the head, and letting herself get whipped and tortured. Some of the other Sohmas don't like her. She had to deal with them too. She still does. And then there are the kids at school. They used to make fun of her for her hair and her eyes. Things that are the way they are because she's cursed! From what I know they did stop, but still. Did you ever stop and think? Take one second out of your day to wonder about someone else? NO! You didn't! You selfish little child."

Akari was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that. No one. Not her parents, her brother, any member of her family. Her classmates and teachers would never say things like that. She wasn't sure how to respond. _I'm not selfish. I do worry about other people. I wonder about Kisa. But she always seems so happy._ "I'm not! Ok? I do wonder about others, especially Kisa! But she always seems so happy th-"

"That what? That she always SEEMS so happy? Well that's just it. She SEEMS happy. She isn't. She keeps things bottled up."

"It's not like you would know."

"Actually I would. This morning I went to her house so that I could walk her to school. And do you know what I found?"

"No. What?"

"I went into her room and she ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes of that, I went in there to see what was going on. I found her trying to cover up cuts on her arms. Cuts that were bleeding. Cuts that were self-inflicted. Basically, I found out that she cut herself. Not just once. But a lot of times. She's a cutter."

"She what?"

"She's a cutter. She hurts herself. And you just make things worse!" _Honestly. This stupid girl is probably the cause of Kisa's feelings. She feels like she can't talk to her. Yea, I bet that's it. Well, I'm still here for her._

_This guy is nuts. He can't honestly think that I make Kisa feel worse. Kisa is always so happy. Isn't she? But the way he talks. Wait a minute._ "Hey. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Look at the way you talk to her. You always seem to be ordering her around and insulting her. What kind of friend does that? And you say I'm the on hurting her! You say I'm the one making her feel worse! Well, news flash. So are you!"

_What's she talking about? Me hurting Kisa. Yea right. I don't hurt her. But wait. I guess I do call her stupid tiger and lazy idiot sometimes. Ok, a lot of the time. But am I really hurting her? Do I say those things that much? It can't be! Can it?_

Before Hiro had more of chance to think about what Akari just said, his phone went off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hiro," Hatori acknowledged.

"Hatori, why are you calling me form Kisa's phone?"

"Because it was handy and she can't stop crying long enough to talk to you at the moment."

"Why? What's wrong? Is she ok?" Hiro asked there questions with genuine concern. Although his concern was starting to worry Akari.

"Calm down. She's fine. She's just trying to deal with what I told her about her friend."

"You already knew or she just told you?"

"That's none of your business. Now I told her that her friend could keep her memory as long as she kept the secret. And as long as Akito does not find out."

"Wow. That's awfully generous of you. It's so…so…not like you."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Was that a joke or sarcasm?"

"What do you think? Anyhow, I need to be going. Tell the girl and then come home. No buts. Goodbye then."

Hiro heard a click sound and then a dial tone. Hatori hung up on him. _Great. Now I have to tell that stupid girl she gets to remember all of this. I hope she appreciates this._ "Hey idiot! That was Hatori. He's the doctor and the one who erases memories. He said that you can keep your memories. So you better be grateful!"

"I get to remember? So I won't forget Kisa, right?"

"You won't forget. Alright all ready! I'm leaving. I'll deal with you later." Hiro walked away.

_I'll remember alright. I guess that Hiro kid had a point. I need to think more about Kisa's feelings. I swear. I'll be there for her just as much as she's been for me. Even more. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And from that day on she was. Akari paid close attention to every little, tiny thing Kisa said and did. She made sure not to let her friend do all the helping. Akari took good care of her buddy. She was especially good at cheering Kisa up during times like this.

Akari did sneak up on Kisa, just like she thought, and it worked. Akari snuck up on Kisa. She did freak out and flip her over. About a minute later, Kisa actually realized what she had done. She turned around to see that her would be attacker was Akari. She was sitting there with a grin that was so goofy, that even Hatori would have to laugh. And Kisa did laugh. After seeing that, Akari began to laugh too.

By this time the rest of the class had gone. So, it was just the two girls. After about five minutes of laughing, the girls finally managed to compose themselves enough to stand up straight. Kisa grabbed her backpack and tossed Akari hers. The girls began to leave the classroom, but Kisa still had one more thing to say.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Ya, Kis?"

"Thanks."

The two girls left the classroom smiling. For fun they skipped out of the building singing "We're off to see the wizard" and laughing. Thus began the long walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you so much!** You all waited so very patiently for the last chapter and I hope this makes up for it! I hope to have the next one out to all of you soon. Well, I'm getting tired cause I spent all day working on this. I'm gonna say thanks, post this and then go to bed. Night all!

Desi: Yea. That's what friends do! LOL. I bet. I hope you enjoyed!

trunksgirl: Cute is good. Well, this is more. Hehe. It is good. But that doesn't mean she always will. You'll see what I mean.

Silver Sailor Ganymede: Sorry about the length. You are the first person to say that. Things like that make me more relaxed.

I understand about the school. That's good. It's still that way for me. I will update as soon as I possibly can. I hope this helped! Thanks. I'll try.

Asche: Yea. It was cute. Kindergarteners are cute in general!

I stare at you. I have one question for you. Were you high when you reviewed?

CaliCallMePrincess: Yes she has a buddy. Well, this chappie had drama in it. Enough to satisfy you for now? I'm glad it wasn't boring. Flashbacks are good. Thank you very much!

Starlight-angel1: I know and I appreciate it! Great? It's fine that you don't know a lot about Kisa. Ask me sometime and I shall tell you all I know and all I made up::Grins: Thanks. Yes, she is easily overshadowed. That's why I picked her. You really think she does well in a story alone? I wasn't sure, but I really wanted to! She is adorable, but she's also a teenager in my story. Thanks a bunch!

Rick: Thanks. Compliments about attacks mean a lot coming from you. I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. Dialogue can be useful. Facial expressions, huh? We'll see. Just read it and try to imagine their faces anyway! Thanks. There is always room for improvement and I acknowledge that. Well, what did you think?

Em: Yep, another chappie. Friendliness is important. Akari will be interesting? Or my version of Kisa? Proud of me for finally posting? LOL. Gee, thanks. Weird is fine. Your feelings are cool. They don't bother me. I updated as soon as I could. I always do. I had delays due to SATs and such. Hope it was worth the wait!

Mary-Jane: YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to sleep now. I'll start on chapter 4 tomorrow! Sweet dreams all. Night.


	6. The Walk Home and The Note

**THANKS!** I really am happy you all are still putting up with me. And for still reading my fic. To the few of you who thought that was the ending last chappie, you were wrong. For those of you who originally thought this was a one-shot, you were wrong. News Flash! When this is over I shall tell you. I hope you all don't mind that this hasn't really even occurred over 24 hours yet! Please tell me if you want more time to pass sooner. Ok? Any comments or questions please put in your reviews. I will personally respond to you and explain! Well, I shall get on with this.

* * *

Kisa and Akari walked out of school together laughing and smiling. They were talking and giggling. Actually, they were being average girls. That's something that Kisa really enjoyed. Unfortunately, they soon had to part ways.

"I'll see you later K-chan," Akari shouted, running and waving on her way home.

"Bye for now A-chan," Kisa said smiling and shaking her head.

Normally Hiro would still be with Kisa at this point, but not today. Today he was in detention. So, he wasn't there at all. Though, things were different this year. Hiro as in her class, but they didn't talk much. They often walked home together and had conversations. But those conversations generally only involved small talk. Things have changed. She wasn't sure how or why. Something was out of the ordinary. No. This WAS the ordinary now.

_What did I do to upset Hiro? Why does he hate me now? Things are so different. I'm sad that things are...awkward now._ _We walk home in silence__We don't spend time with each other anymore. __Does he love me anymore? Sigh Who could love me anyway? No one. I am just miserable. I don't make others happy. Why? Why do things like this happen? What did I do now? Is it my presence? My very existence? It must be. I don't even know anymore._

Kisa began crying silently, knowing that no one was there to see her tears or hear her cries. That's the way she wanted it. _At least if I cry now I can't bother anyone with it. And I can dry my tears before I reach the compound. This way no one will know. Although, I shouldn't be crying at all. It's a sign of weakness. Akito taught me that._

Kisa was reminded of a time when she was little. It was a first for her. Actually, it was several firsts for her and several lasts. The first time she heard her father say THAT. It was the first time she had felt truly abandoned by absolutely everyone. The first time she ran into Akito on her own. The last time she was brave. It was the first time Akito saw her cry and the first time Akito slipped. That told her something she didn't know before. Although, she didn't understand until a few hours later how he felt. The last time she spoke for a whole month. All of this was a bit much for her, especially considering she ended up **THERE** again!

* * *

_**Flashback **_

Kisa's father was supposed to come visit according to his latest letter. He had even given a phone number this time. Kisa has actually gotten her hopes up that time. That is, until the date came and went with no visit. Then Kisa got a crazy idea in her head. Why not call him! And she did.

"Hello," mumbled a heavy masculine voice.

"Daddy," Kisa squeaked hopefully.

"Who is this," the man questioned confused and angry about why he was disturbed.

"Kisa Sohma, your daughter," she stated. _What is wrong with daddy? Why doesn't he know who I am?_

_Daughter, daughter. Since when do I have a daughter? _He continued thinking for a minute. _O ya. I screwed that Sohma woman about 15 years ago. Now I remember. Why did this little brat call me anyway? What does she want? _"What do you want and how did you get my number," he snapped annoyed with her.

"I just wanted to talk to you and ask you something," Kisa said shyly. "And you gave me your number daddy."

"Talk about what? What could you possible need to talk to me about? You shouldn't be asking me anything," he yelled. "I gave you my number on accident! I meant to give you a fake number!"

"W-wh-wha-what," Kisa questioned stuttering. "I just wanted to know who you didn't come like you said you would. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.

_: Sigh: She's not getting the picture AND she interrupted me from pleasant thoughts. I have to get rid of her. _"Look kid. You want to know why I didn't show up," he asked Kisa angrily.

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir," Kisa said nervously.

"It's because I don't give a damn about you. You are stupid and worthless. You are weak and feeble. I don't love you. Get that through your thick skull. I only write you letters so that you and your damn mother will leave me alone. So bug off!" After that he hung up.

Kisa stood there in shock. This was the first time anyone had ever said that to her. She already knew that she was supposed to be a big girl and that big girls don't cry. And by the age of 5 she didn't think that she could cry anymore, but she did. She began to cry.

* * *

Kisa ran outside crying and feeling unloved. Hiro was busy. Haru was training. Kagura was chasing Kyo. Kyo was hiding from Kagura Yuki was sick. Hatori was taking care of Yuki. Shigure was out with Ayame. The others were busy as well and her mother wasn't even home.

A few moments after a sad Kisa had started running, she abruptly fell over. She had run into something. Kisa looked up to find out that that something was Akito.

"S-s-su-sumimasen Akito-sama. I-I-I-It-t-t was a-an a-a-accident-t," Kisa managed to get out quickly. Akito is only a little older than Yuki and they even looked alike. But Akito is much more intimidating.

Akito looked angry and he was. "You're sorry? You damn well better be sorry," Akito screamed. _Wait. Something seems different. _Akito studied her for a moment. _She's crying. That little brat is crying. Why the hell should she be allowed to cry? I'm not. If I am considered weak when I cry, so is she! _

There was silence and Akito had that look in his eyes. That was never a good sign. None of this was good.

"What the hell are you crying about? Hmmm? Life is upsetting! Deal with it! You should not be crying. Crying is for the weak! The Junnushi are not weak! I AM NOT ALLOWED TO BE WEAK AND THEREFOR NEITHER ARE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND," Akito yelled. He began to beat her. He didn't stop until he nearly fainted from exerting so much energy. But by then Kisa was already unconscious.

* * *

Kisa woke up a few hours later in the hospital. She was alone in her room and that gave her time to remember why she was there. _O. I remember now. I ran into Akito-sama. He was mad! I cried. He said that bad. He said I bad. He said he not allowed to. So he not want me to. He does what he does so we feel what he feels. He only does it cause he's in pain. _End of Flashback

Kisa heard the sound of something snapping. She jumped back and squeaked. She looked down. _A twig. _She had stepped on one. _That's it. Just a twig. Nothing else. _She sighed in relief and walked faster.

_  
_She soon reached the Sohma estate and quickly walked inside.

* * *

As always, she walked to her house and unlocked the door. Now Kisa was a creature of habit. First she took her shoes off in the front hall. Then she walked into her room and put her backpack down. Afterwards, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
Normally, things looked the same, but today she found a note. A note from Hatori. It read something along these lines:

Kisa,  
What did I tell you? You have been avoiding me. I told you to come see me any time after you have been to see Akito. You have been to see him several times recently. I'm trying to be patient. Please come to see me and I will check you over. I will see you soon. And yes, you do have to come.  
Hatori

Kisa's first thoughts after reading that were simple. _Shit. I'm screwed. It's a miracle, but somehow I've managed to hide the whole cutting thing from Hatori so far. If I go see him now, then he'll find out. What do I do?  
_

Kisa hurriedly ran to her room and changed clothes. She threw on a pair of her favorite pants from _Hot Topic_ and a long-sleeve black t-shirt. As if she'd wear any other color in a mood like this. If you actually paid attention to clothes, you would notice something about Kisa.

Her clothing choices reflected her mood. She started doing this when she was 12. Originally it was a partial cry for help. Now, it's just a way to help her sort out who she is. She got the idea from her onee-chan's best friends Hanajima-san and Uotani-san. Hana-san always wore black when not at school. This reflected how she felt. Uo-san wore clothes that were easy to fight in when she was mad. Other times, she wore what was comfy if she was more in a lazy mood. So, Kisa combined the two ideas.

Thus resulted the meaning in her clothes. Kisa couldn't put make-up on because that would make it even more obvious that she cut last night. She decided to surrender and go to Hatori's; all the while praying that he wouldn't look at her arms.

* * *

**Please forgive me! **I know it's been like forever since I last updated! But I've been having computer problems. Damn this evil thing! I don't have much to say. O well, ya! I apologize if any of this sucks or there are stupid mistakes. I just finished this up and I have a fever so blame that if anything is bad. Lol. Anyhow, I shall start thanking now.

**Chapter 1:**

Mystic Sorceror - First off, let me say I'm so honored that you found time to review my fic! But golden? Really? I've gotten the whole kill those girls thing from several people. Finish away!

**Chapter 2:**

Merilyn – It's fine. Really. I'm glad I inspired you!

Mystic Sorceror – The best thing? Are you just saying that? Major praise? Are you high? J/k.

Are you serious? Same here. My teacher just hated me and told me I couldn't act. Ha! Life is an act. But my specialty is Improv. I love British accents, particularly on hot guys. Lol. Sorry, Sye is British. Ask sometime and I'll tell. True, some of the best are Brits.

I know. I tried to go into enough detail with classes. I originally wrote it about me, but then figured it would apply to Kisa too! Ya, Yukiru forever, though I do like Kyo too.

Thank you so much! I am not. Really. Love to you too girl!

**Chapter 3 Part I:**

Merilyn – Love it to the grave, huh? Really! Interesting. You just might need to do that.

Akari is a good friend. Asche came up with that name.

**Chapter 3 Part II:**

Desi – Hehe. I know. That's the point. It was unexpected. I tried to keep him in character. Yea, he gets jealous. Yep! He would say that. Good. Here it is!

Fran – Thanks. I worked so hard for length. I feel the need to apologize! I really do.

Yea everyone seemed to like that part.

I'm glad you were laughing.  
I hope so too. It may not be bearable, but it keeps me busy.

Asche – Really? Understandable. It is funny. Weird is good!

High on chocolate is funny. Never happened to me though. And trust me, I do eat a lot of chocolate.

I wanted the ending of that chappie to be sweet.

CaliCallMePrincess – Sorry to make you wait so long. Yes. I wanted to get on to more of the point of the story. I'm glad. Thanks.

Em – Long is good. They did find out. Maybe. They might be able to help. The fight. Boy s can be your best friend and boyfriend/lover at the same time. I understand. Awesome? Thanks. Haha! I did that on purpose. I like having talking and thoughts. It is more in depth into characters minds. Thanks you. I try.


	7. In the office and running away

_Damn it! He will know if he sees. I'll be in big trouble. How am I going to get out of this?_

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Hatori was surprised. He wasn't expecting anyone. There were no appointments scheduled and as far as he knew nothing was wrong with any of the Sohmas. (He keeps track of all the little details.)

"Hold on for one moment Kisa. We'll continue in a moment after I get the door." He then walked over and opened the door. "Yuki. What are you doing here? I thought you were at school," Hatori said confused.

"I was. But we're on fall break so I came home. And YOU said that whenever I came home the first thing I should do was come to see you for a check up," Yuki stated smiling.  
_  
_"Yes, I did," Hatori replied even more confused. "But A, I didn't think you heard a word I said and B, I didn't believe that you would actually listen if you did!"

_Normally I wouldn't _were Yuki's thoughts. _But I couldn't resist showing up here like this and seeing the look on your face.  
_

"The value of most things can be measured, but this," said Yuki, "this is priceless. I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before. Not even if that involves my brother or Shigure."

"Speaking of your brother, why don't you go see him? Your relationship has improved since you moved away to college."

"Hmm. I might, but not now. I really have been feeling a bit off lately so I wasn't entirely being a smart ass."

"I see." Hatori then lowered his voice and whispered, "That's fine. I'd be happy to examine you and I think it's a good idea hearing that, but not now!"

Yuki was the confused one now. But he figured Hatori had to have a good reason. That or he was crazy. So Yuki whispered back, "why?"  
_  
_Hatori sighed. "Because Kisa had to go see Akito last night and you of all people know what Akito gets like when he's angry. So I'm checking her out to make sure that she is alright both physically and mentally."

"O." That was all Yuki could manage to get out. He knew all TOO well what it was like to get on Akito's bad side. "Of course. I'll go." Yuki then turned to leave, but noticed something.

"Hatori, turn around." He did so and noticed something. Kisa was gone.

* * *

Kisa was in no danger at this point. She was grateful though. _Thank you Yuki! If you hadn't come at that exact moment I would have been screwed. At least now Hatori won't find out for a little longer...I hope.

* * *

_Hatori and Yuki were still in his office. They knew better than to chase after Kisa. "She's probably scared. I had a hard enough time getting her to relax. In fact I still hadn't gotten her to relax." 

"That's the point Hatori. She is scared. She isn't going to relax. I had no effect. I only distracted you and gave her time to escape."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Escape?"

"Yes escape. She obviously doesn't want to be examined. She's probably embarrassed that she let Akito do that to her."

"I suppose you have a point Yuki. Akito can make you feel inadequate. But still. Escape? You make it sound like she felt like she was in a prison. I try to make my patients feel comfortable."

"Comfortable? More like sedated," Yuki muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmm. Come on. I'll examine you now and we can try and talk to Kisa later."

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY! The next one is a little longer and then so on. I wrote this and then I wrote more at Academic Bowl today, but it will take forever to type it up. That will come soon! Then a longer, I think, chappie! SORRY! Flame me. I deserve it. +Cries+ 

Review Time! I need to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their continual support and patience!

Prologue:  
Sarah – She is both. Scared and paranoid. Not always result that way. Not everyone as you saw in later chapters. It is! She is about 16 or so.  
You really think it did that? That would be wonderful!  
Yes same here. I was not usually physically abused too severely. Despite efforts to harm me, they usually didn't get too far.  
Hiro. Well, you saw. Maybe! You'll just have to read and find out!

Gray- Thanks. HEY! It's hard writing a story. I edited it even. I do spell check. I'm sorry if it missed something. Bear with me.

Chapter 1:  
Sarah – I'm glad you like the more dialogue. Good to know.  
I want to show that. O she worries about those things too. Not as much, but still.  
Ya. I KNOW! Elementary school sucked!  
Exactly. That is how she feels!

Chapter 2:  
Sarah - Yes. Longer. Exactly! I feel that way with my parents! Yes one person can mean the world. Yes. Ah I know. LOL. It's fine. And what are your thoughts on the poem?

Chapter 3 Part I:  
Myst – Thanks. It is! I shall try!

Sarah – Sorry! Yes, that's good? Yay! Really? That's not good. That's good. Yes! Me too. I know what you mean though. You don't need to put your feelings into words. Pretty much. Thanks! Fun!

Chapter 3 Part II:  
Merilyn– Yes I'm happy. You reviewed. I'm sorry if her stuttering is bothering you. Akito didn't know then, let alone now. Hehe. He will eventually die. So will we all. Some sooner than others. A 32 berretta? That's what you think of? Great…

Myst – Wowness. That's a fun word. It was a mix. That was the point. That's good. I try. I try. K. Later!

Sarah – Yes! Yay! About what? I use flashbacks. Please. There seems to be no pleasing you all. Too much or too little. Sorry. I am just tired and running out of patience and energy. Things vary by chapter. Sorry. Tears  
Yes? Thanks. I really am glad about that. You really sure though? We haven't talked in a while. I kind of wondered. No offense. I tell you mostly the truth. I'll try.

Chapter 4:  
Merilyn – O dear. Calm down. Don't kill anyone. Fine! Ok. Done.

Fran – Poor Kisa indeed. You'll say that even more by the time this fic is done! He is mean. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see. Particularly due to when and how he finds out! Hehe. I don't know. It might. It might not. I'll try my best on updates. Thanks. I'm glad it wasn't too short. Not that long either? Wow. Thanks.

Em – You are lazy. O. It doesn't matter. Thanks. The worst has yet to come. Sad yes. Thank you! Most people don't really think about that. Well, that depends on what you think. He didn't tell anyone. It's ok. Pat, pat It's ok. Thanks. I love the flashbacks too!

Myst – That sad? Thanks. That means a lot to me. Really? You love it? I'm honored! I'll try to make them come out as fast as I can. LOL. I know you're not high. Love ya too!

kiwadoi seiitsu – I shall update as soon as I can!

CaliCallMePrincess – Sorry for the finally. She'd like that if you weren't so sudden. Slowly and calmly with her. It's fine. O no worries. Just do what you wish. That's all that matters. No need to be sorry. I understand. +Hug + 

Asche - Yes, me too. Hai, sadness. Cake is a good food.

Sarah – Sort of. It's hard. She can tell the difference and can't at the same time. It still does to her and me. It's hard. It's cool.  
She does and doesn't. There's a mix. She can't really do that. Her past is her present. It haunts her.  
She does and doesn't. She does, but she doesn't believe she does. She is. You try going through some of this and tell me it's that easy. Sorry, sigh  
I don't wish to depress you.  
Ok. Thanks. IM me.

EvilMicella – Yes. No one does, but it happens anyways. Mayyyyybe. Mayyybe not.  
Thanks. It will be longer next time.


	8. A brother's visit and ice cream talk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Furuba in any way. If I did, Akito would be male and Hatori would be married with children. Hmm…O! And I also don't own Coldstone's. I don't know if they have them in Japan but let's just say they do for the simplicity of it all.

* * *

Kisa was running. She was so close. _A few more minutes and I'll be out of the Sohma estate. Then I can go for a walk and…_Before Kisa could finish that thought she ran into a handsome young man who had lost his way…again. 

"Now, now, now what do we have here?"

"H-h-haru what are you doing here?"

Under any normal circumstance, Haru would roll his eyes and come back with a smart ass comment. BUT, this was Kisa and something seemed different. "Well silly, Yuki, Tohru, Kagura, Kyo, Rin and I all go to the same college. Right?" Kisa nodded. "We are home for Fall Break."

"O."

_What is wrong with Kisa? She seems so nervous. She's not usually like this with me. _"Come on; let's go get some ice cream and we can catch up. What do you say?

_Well, this would get me away for a bit and I could spend time with Haru. He won't push me like Hiro does. Hiro…_

"Kisa, Kisa!"

"Huh, o sorry. Ok."

"Good it's settled. Now let's go."

"Whoa!" Haru dragged her off.

After about 45 minutes (Haru got them lost) of walking in silence they reached Coldstone's. "What do you want sweetie?"

"Maybe chocolate, no strawberry, umm…"

"One waffle cone cookies and cream. And one waffle cone with 1 scoop of chocolate and 1 scoop of strawberry please."

"Thank you Haru."

He smiled. _I'm glad that something makes her happy. Maybe over ice cream it will be easier to talk to her._

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Soma estate….**

"You seem to be fine Yuki. It was just a cold."

"That's good."

:Knock, knock, knock:

Hatori and Yuki exchanged glances. "Yuki, is this another joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly I'm surprised. This sort of thing isn't your style. It's more..."

The door burst open to reveal a tall man in a very feminine outfit with long flowing hair.

"Aya's. Speak of the devil."

"Ha'ri! I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you," Ayame shouted hugging the annoyed seahorse.

"It was yesterday."

"Like I said, far too long!" Ayame paused as Hatori shook his head. "Is that my baby brother I see?"

Yuki was very tempted to bang his head into something hard at this point. That or run away. ANYONE was better than his brother. Even though he realized his senior year that despite Ayame's actions, he meant well. So he's tried to get along with him ever since. "Konichiwa Nii-san," Yuki mumbled.

"Ah my dearest baby brother. It's so-"Ayame stopped. _Something was wrong. There is bothering him and Ha'ri. What could it be?_

* * *

Kisa and Haru were halfway through their ice cream when he decided it was time. "So what's new Kisa?" He was met with silence. "How are you and Hiro doing?" 

Kisa froze. _Something's not right. She never used to get scared when I mentioned Hiro. In fact she used to smile and blush. It was cute. This worries me._

"What did that little punk do now?"

She said nothing.

"Kisa," Haru said starting to turn black.

"Umm, well, you see…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in almost a month. And for giving you a cliffie. You are the best people in the whole wide world and I love you! …This is the point where someone would normally either smack me or stare at me. I'm waiting. Wow nothing's happened. Anyway, thanks again and please keep it up. Be patient with me and I hope to make the next update sooner. I'll have a lot of time over Winter Break. Please review and read my other stuff if you like OCs. I g2g. TTYL! 

Love ya lots,  
Diffe-chan


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Apology**: First off Myst is cool cause she helped me with this chappie! And now thank you all for being so patient. A gigantic thanks. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of things have just been going on…not all of it good. I have been really depressed and confused. I didn't mean to neglect my readers so long. :hug: Sorry! You guys are the best.

* * *

"Well! What the hell did he do? What the hell will I see Kisa," Haru screamed angrily.

"He didn't do anything physical" she said quietly while looking down.

_I shouldn't snap at her right now, what if she's really hurting, but damn it! If that little runt has gone and hurt her he'll be learning one heck of a lesson_

"It's just..." Kisa hesitated.

"Does it have to be fucking physical? Can't it just be mental or emotional? Thing is he...wait," Haru paused. "Why the hell did you tell me it wasn't physical?"

"We haven't been talking much. Annnd thhings have been a little awkward."

"Well tell me if he's done something wrong, you shouldn't have to suffer because of anything like that..."

Huh? What do you mean things have been awkward? With Akito? Is Akito giving you shit?

"Tell me!" Haru took her hand as he saw her looking away and inadvertently rolled up her sleeve showing the cuts she had made. "What the hell is this?"

"It's not...He didn't exactly...DO anything"

"SORRY!"

Kisa pulled her sleeve back down and pulled her arm away/

"What the hell was that? Akito! Akito's been hurting you like that? Damn it! You should have told Hatori...or...no; only a flipping idiot would have cut themselves like that!"

:She looked down: "I-I-I guess I'm an idiot then."

"What the hell?"

"Sorry!"

Haru was nervous. He worried that he might scare her if he didn't calm down; so he tried. "You...don't...hell damn it! You ever show anyone else what you did?"

"Hatori helped me through this...when I, when I used to hurt myself! And it's a stupid waste of energy! How the hell do you think you're going to get better if you just keep fucking cutting yourself?"

"Nnnno. What?"

_Somehow I know from looking at her that I'm treating this situation badly, but it's her...I need her to understand that even with all the fucking pressures in this world things have to get better._

"What to what?"

"You? Wwhaat diid you do?"

"When I was a kid…"

"What did you do?"

"I stabbed myself a couple of times, so what! I learned! I fucking learnt my lesson as you have to learn yours! It made me feel worse okay!"

:blink, blink: Kisa's eyes began to water. She was terrified she had upset him and she was right. She hurt Haru too.

"I...It was hard for me! It was hell for me going through school! You think anyone likes this hair? I had to drag another guy into the bathroom and show him my...well IT just to get his fucking ass off of my case!" He took a deep breath. "You think that's easy?"

"Nnno" she said surprised. "III'm sorry."

"It's not, it's not your fault...it's just...don't do it again! You got me! Get yourself out of the habit before it becomes a damn addiction!" _I hope she stops. I don't want her to become like me._

"This isn't the first time" Kisa said in a soft voice without stuttering once.

"Hell I coulda guessed it wasn't the first time! It doesn't look like an amateur cut! It looks like one from someone who knows what they're doing! It's a habit damnit! A fucking habit of which is screwing your life over!

:Kisa began crying: _I don't know what to do. I made Haru turn black. I've never made him turn black. I must have really done something wrong. _

_Damn it she's crying, I've hardly ever been the fucking reason that she cries! I just, I want her to get better. I don't want her to do something stupid like kill herself; I want her to be better._ He held Kisa close to him trying to comfort her.** "**Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'll just go."  
**  
"**If you go without speaking to me I'll damn well tell Hatori!"

"No" she whimpered. "Please don't."

"Then just...just don't do anything drastic, Hatori helped me when I had a problem..."

"He doesn't particularly like solving emotional issues but he can" Haru added as an afterthought.

"Bbbutt I ddon't want too bother Uncle Hatori."

"He knows about emotional crap!"

"Umm…still…"

"Well bother someone" Haru screamed.

"No" Kisa spoke in a firm voice. "I don't want to bother anyone."

"So what the hell do you think will happen? Are you planning on killing yourself and getting it over with?"

Haru stopped. His eyes began to water slightly as they hadn't in a long time.

:Kisa hugged him: "I'm sorry Haru. I'm really sorry." And she began to cry again.

Haru shivered as he put his arms around her. "Please Kisa! I'm begging you! Just don't f'ing kill yourself...you have people who care about you! CARE ABOUT THEM! I...I...love you...Kisa-chan, damn it believe me when I tell you that! I do care."

"Yoou loovee mee?"

"Like my own fucking little sister…if I had one."

"Really?"

"Why do you think it's so untrue? It's goddamn fact! I **do** love and care and treasure you! You think people don't? You think you're only an insignificant fucking blob?

"Listen," Haru took a deep breath, "If you die I'd never stop being black! That's how much I fucking care!

"You mean that? Really?"

"Hell yeah! I mean that!"

"O. Wow…"

"So, you gonna do it?"

"I don't think so"

"Good you damn well better not!"

"I should get back now."

"So you want me to walk you somewhere?"

"I kind of ran away from an appointment with Uncle Hatori." Kisa looked away.

"So let's get you back there."

"Ok."

Haru and Kisa began to walk back towards Sohma house. Except, unlike normal, this time there was a silence. It was somewhat awkward and somewhat not. It was more of a shared silence with an understanding between the two.

Haru gave Kisa his hand. "So…you thinking 'bout taking the examination?"

"What examination? You mean letting Uncle Hatori examine me?"

"Yeah, you need it. Imagine if one of those fucking cuts got infected. Just make up an excuse. You could say Akito did it. That is believable."

"He's not stupid Haru."

"Then don't! But come on! You better let someone take a look, it's important that they don't get infected! You listening to me?"

"Yes!" she squeaked in fear.

"Do you want your cuts to get infected Kisa! Do you want to die?"

She looked at Haru with tears in her eyes.

Haru put his hand on this head. "Ok I get it! That was a bad time to ask that stupid question. So how long has this been going on?"

"A while."

"Define a while. A week? A month? Tell me it's not more than a damn year!"

"…Then I won't." Kisa put her head down.

"More than a year! You're serious? Of course you're fucking serious! Christ! You need help!"

"What kind of help" she asked skeptically.

"I don't care goddamnit! I'm sorry to say this but if you don't get immediate help yourself than damn it I'll get you some! Psychiatrists, fucking therapists! At least one damn adult who can talk to you about this!"

"NO!" Kisa screamed. _I won't do it. They've made me before and I won't do it again!_

"Ok fine. A friend...do you have a friend you could talk to? Tell me that you aren't still in that fucking loner position!"

"She wouldn't understand Haru."

Kisa looked at him…this time she started crying and then ran off. Just trying to escape.

Haru looked down and sighed. "Kisa…"

She ran and ran until she reached the main Sohma estate. Normally under these circumstances she'd want to get as far away as possible from there, but not this time. _Anything to get away._

* * *

Yuki saw Kisa as she was crying. _She appears to be searching for something...or someone. _"Hey, Hatori's actually been worrying about you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Yuki shook his head. "Kisa-chan listen, I've been in your position." He rested on a shelf watching her. "I don't ever remember the ceilings being this low...Anyway; we're all quite worried about you."

"Worried? About me? Really?"

"I worry...I've been in this situation too but do you know who would worry the most Kisa?" After asking that question Yuki paused and closed his eyes as he attempted to keep back memories. "Tohru. She would worry the most. What makes you think that she wouldn't? If she found out about this she'd hurt even more...so please stop and think about those you care about. You will learn, as I did, that people really do care…especially Tohru."

"Found out about what?"

"I used to cut myself as well Kisa. I can tell that's why you're running away, what you're attempting to hide and that what you're looking for is a knife. I was Akito's "pet" from the day my parents sold me until I started college. Did you ever think that I wasn't feeling pain? Especially after having to live in the same house as that stupid cat?"

Kisa blinked. "How does everybody know?"

"You make it obvious, when you run away. It's not a just your problem. It's actually quite common in this family. Rin happens to be the worst."

"O."

"So stop it or you'll fall ever farther and even harder. And Kisa-chan…" Yuki looked away and then pulled down his collar "I've attempted to kill myself. I was trying before I met Tohru. And now when I feel bad I think of her and how she'd feel if she found out. Anyway I'm done with this place for now. Try to get better Kisa." He turned around and left just as Hatori arrived.

* * *

"Kisa, are you ready for your checkup now?"

"Not now Uncle Hatori." _I'm not ready for him to find out. I don't want him to be hurt._

"Sometime soon then, but I expect you to tell me what's going on." _It's not as though I don't already have an idea._

She sighed. "Please. I'm tired. If you don't mind I think I'm gonna go home and lie down. It's been a long day. Bye!" _Good. Problem solved for now. _

"I'll contact your mother."

Kisa froze in her tracks. "About what?"

"I think she needs to be informed if what Yuki suspects is fact." _Prove him wrong. Please prove him wrong._

"He told you" Kisa asked in a worried tone. _No. No. Big mistake. I can't let him know that I know what he's talking about. That way he won't know that I really am._ Kisa steadied her voice and spoke again. "What was he thinking?"

"I know now that he was right. Don't blame him. He felt it was a secret between him and me out of his fear for your safety. But it was my decision to phone your mother. The only reason he would give to telling me is that he cares about you."

"Please don't call her. She's busy and she has better things to do. Besides, she won't pick up the phone. She rarely does. I'm usually the one who answers."

"Well then I'll go over and talk to her myself."

"There's no point. By the time she gets home she usually goes straight to bed. Besides…she's fed up with me."

He looked at her slightly confused.

"Didn't she tell you" she asked in a sad tone. Kisa turned away from Hatori. He normally knew everything. So he probably knew that her mom was getting fed up with her.

"Tell me what? Kisa, I'm not a mind reader...your mother hasn't told me anything. So what is it?"

"That she's fed up with me. She's pretty much lost her patience."

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." _Most people wouldn't believe Uncle Hatori if he said sorry to them but I know he means it._

Kisa smiled: "It's fine Uncle Hatori. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"So that was what the appointment was for...memory suppression." _Did I just say that aloud? _**_  
_**Kisa stared. _What! No! No. _She ran out the door and headed home. It wasn't like her mother would be there.

She ran and ran and ran until she finally got to the door, threw it open and then slammed it shut. Kisa kicked her shoes off and continued running to her room. She went in and locked the door. _This way no one can bother me. I can write in peace. _And that she did. Kisa began writing and kept going until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yet again I must thank you all for being so patient with me. I was trying to even update a few days sooner but I had trouble saving my changes. However, I have returned. I hope all of you are still loyal enough to return even after having to wait so long. If not I shall miss you. If so then welcome back! I am going to try to update sooner. Just not until after next Friday...finals. Ugh! But I will have more time during the summer. Well, I must go. Ta ta for now!

- Different Child


	10. When your heart breaks

**Hi everyone!** ::Bows in apology:: I know I kind of implied everything would be updated sooner but I didn't. And at the end of this chapter I'll explain everything. I mean it.

**_Much thanks to MysticSorcerer for helping me with this idea a while back when I was in serious doubt. And thanks to Nat, mine and mine alone, and Caitlin for letting me talk things out with them. Please read the story and there will be an Author's Note at the very end. Thank you._**

* * *

****

The next morning Kisa woke up and started her day normally. She didn't think that it was any different from most days…at least she hoped it wouldn't be. It took her about the same amount of time as usual to shower, dry off, put on her uniform and gather up her things before walking over to her dresser.

Kisa looked in the mirror. _I can do this. I can. Everything will be alright. It was a dream. Just a bad dream. Everything is fine. Kisa you can do this. You are brave. You are strong. You are the Tiger. You can face it. Besides. It was just a dream. Just a bad bad dream._ She took a big breath and walked out of her room. To her surprise her mother was actually home. "Gggood morrning motther." She stuttered. _No. No! Mother doesn't like it when I do that._

Her mother looked at her. "You should get your things together. You'll be staying at Aunt Satsuki's for a while." For a moment Kisa did not move. "Go on. Gather your things. You'll be going as soon as you're done."

Kisa stood there for another moment before nodding and going back to her room. She started packing things up into bags. _Why is this happening? What did I do? It's not fair. I knew it. She's my mother…_She forced herself to hold back her tears. After about ten minutes she packed up all the things of importance and clothes. She knew she would be there for a while.

Her mother just looked at the bags and decided it was enough. "You are to go to her house with your things and she will give you further instructions. Think of it as your new home." She got up. "I have to be going now. I expect you to be gone when I return." With that, the woman Kisa called mother left.

_Not even a goodbye…_Kisa walked over to the couch and sat down. _Not even a goodbye…she doesn't love me does she? She's my mother. I know that with mothers of the Zodiac they are usually either overprotective of their children or they reject them completely. I always thought, until now at least, that my mother was one of the over protective ones. She seemed like it. But now…I guess that was just an act. I'm not wanted anymore._

Kisa got up and was about to leave before realizing she forgot something. _I can't forget that. If I ever succeed, I need to make sure they get my message._ She picked up some paper and put it in one of her bags before gathering up everything to head for her 'Aunt's' house.

She walked along, carrying the things she brought with her, most of it clothes. It didn't take that long to get there time wise, but it felt like longer. Soon enough, she reached the house. Kisa put her things down for a moment before knocking on the door.

Satskuki, hearing the knock, immediately went to answer. "Hello." Upon seeing the young tiger, she immediately hugged her. "O welcome dear! Come in come in." She ushered her into the house.

Kisa picked up her bags and followed her Aunt into the hall.

"Now dear let me get Hiro to show you to your room. That way you two can catch up while I finish cleaning up from breakfast." She turned to the kitchen. "Hiro!! Come here baby. Mommy needs you to do something before you go to school."

Kisa opened her mouth to object but before she could, Hiro was standing right there, in front of her.

"Yes mom" Hiro spoke calmly and respectfully. Most people wouldn't expect that from him, but this was actually normal with his mother.

She smiled. "Can you show Kisa the room she'll be staying in?"

Hiro's eyes widened when he realized Kisa was right there. _Kisa…_He nodded. "Yyes mother." He turned to her. "Come on." He grabbed her bags before she could and then started up the stairs.

Kisa hurried to follow him, feeling very uncomfortable already. _Why did Aunt Satsuki talk as if I'm just a visitor? Like this is a temporary situation? I know it's not…unless she doesn't want me either…_

Hiro walked up the stairs quickly. _What is she doing here? She's been avoiding me lately...like I'm the plague or something. And now she shows up at my house with bags? What the hell is going on here?_

The young teens walked into a room lightly decorated in pinks and purples. "Here you go I guess." He shrugged. "Not that I have any idea why you're staying here but whatever. Just put your stuff away and get ready if you want me to walk you to school." He looked at her and then left. _Damn it what is wrong with me?_ He shook his head as he walked downstairs and got ready for school.

Kisa put her bags away for the moment and grabbed her backpack. _I feel so stupid. I can't seem to speak up for myself. I couldn't tell my mother that I didn't want to leave, I couldn't tell her I didn't want to stay here, and I couldn't tell Hiro that I don't want to walk with him. He did it again too. He just…does he care about me at all?_

"Kisa! Hurry up!" Hiro yelled from downstairs.

She quickly walked out and shut the door before going downstairs.

"It's about time. Come on. We'll be late." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door without another word.

Just for a moment, Kisa's face showed her pain. _Ow._ The hard part was that Hiro did not notice. He didn't see her face…or her tears…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would update sooner. And I know that you probably expected an update that took this much time to be longer. Please forgive me!! But the thing is, I have been busy. I also had a long, long summer. And then I started college. Busy, busy, busy. When I was inspired, I couldn't. Or I got distracted. There is no excuse. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I appreciate all of you who continue to read/review this and any of my other fics. Until next time…

Different Child


	11. A Change in Status?

Hiro continued to walk, not slowing down until they were more than halfway there. _Stupid girl, making me late. I've got things to do! Doesn't that mean anything?_ He sighed, pulling Kisa harder from frustration. _I don't see her for all this time, well, more than in passing at school, and she doesn't say a word! Nothing! I thought she got over the whole silence thing. She started talking again years ago. Why not now?!_ Hiro refused to admit to himself that this had nothing to do with school. No, this was about missing an old friend and her company.

Kisa was being pulled along, like a little child whose parent is in a rush. _What did I do? Why is Hiro suddenly seem so mad at me? I never asked to stay at his house. I never asked for any of this. What did I do?_

He was completely oblivious to her thoughts and continued along his way until they arrived at school. _Finally! Now I don't have to deal with her anymore._ Hiro smiled at this thought. But frowned at the thought he had after that. _But she's coming to my home later…I'll see her then. _He paused. _Wait, do I actually want to see her? No…no._

Since Hiro had finally let go of her hand, Kisa pulled away, bowed slightly and went inside. _I made Hiro mad…just like everyone else._ She held back a tear and headed to choir like usual, just hoping the day would get better.

Hiro stared as Kisa just walked off. _Why did she do that? I hadn't even said goodbye. Isn't that rude? I WAS going to talk to her, but not now._ He stormed off to his classroom in a huff, uncertain why he was truly upset.

* * *

Choir… was choir. They sang but there were always those odd moments where the kids had free time. And in one of them, the director left the room.

Several girls looked over at Kisa. They began whispering among themselves. This made Kisa think…and worry. Akari had once said 'If those blonde bimbos…no offense Kisa.' She had just blinked not taking any and Akari had continued. 'As I was saying, if those bimbos ever, ever hurt you, then I will hurt them. K? I'd tell them to shove it.' This worked normally because Akari was the piano player which meant she occasionally came in to Choir. Those were good days…unfortunately today was not a good day.

Those girls giggled and broke apart. One of them went over to her. "Good morning Sohma-san." She smiled brightly. "We were just wondering if you would like to eat with us today. You know, since we've been so mean to you we wanted to make things better. 12 o clock sound good?"

Kisa was shocked…speechless. _They want me to eat with them? Is this real? Or is this another trick? My mind is setting off warning bells but hoping it's true at the same time. What should I do?_ She opened her mouth in an attempt to respond but the girl answered for her before Kisa could even get a sound out.

"It works? Great. See you in the cafeteria!" She scurried back over to the other girls and told them something which led them all to smile towards Kisa. She got a few waves, but still. They were being so friendly…

Mr. Nakimura came in and got everyone's attention and then continued with class. It seemed like forever until choir ended…

When the bell finally rang, most of the girls just walked out, including Kisa, but a few stayed behind to chat. It was safe once their teacher left.

"Hey Julie, Ai, come here." Ana whispered.

The girls walked over, curious to hear what their leader had to say.

"Today will be fun. You heard me invite Sohma to the cafeteria, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well I've got a big surprise planned for her. Just you wait and see. It'll be good." She smiled evilly.

Ai and Julie both smiled at Ana. They knew if she promised things would be interesting…they would be.

* * *

Kisa walked to her homeroom and waited. After a few minutes of looking around she didn't see Akari. Then it clicked. _She's not going to be here today._ She had remembered Akari telling her this in advance.

Flashback -

"My mom wants to spend the day with me."

"Really?" Kisa was surprised. Akari's mother was usually busy.

She nodded. "Yea. I was surprised too. But hey, it'll get me out of here for a day so why not? That and my mom isn't horrible." Akari was always careful on the subject of parents when around Kisa. She knew how sensitive a topic it was.

"Ah. Well that's good though isn't it?" Kisa smiled a little. Seeing Akari happy was always nice…and entertaining.

"Yea. But I hate leaving you for the day. So how about this: Tell me if anyone bugs you and I'll take care of it the day I come back. Ok?"

Kisa laughed and nodded. "Sure. Ok. Deal."

Akari nodded. "Good. Well, gotta run. Classes and such." She did a dismissive wave. "But I'll see ya later.

Kisa waved bye and went to class herself.

- End Flashback

No Akari meant asocial Kisa. Well…she didn't try to be always, sometimes yes but not always. Usually the other kids just didn't bother with her unless they were making fun of her. The only people besides Akari that she really spent time with were a few of her relatives. But the problem was the ones she was close to were older. In turn, they had already gotten out of this nightmare. Most of the boys in her class were, well, teenage boys – immature and ignorant. A majority of the girls were arrogant, conceited, rude or inconsiderate…and some didn't fit into just one category.

But today, today could be different. Some of the girls from choir, who just happened to be the three most popular girls in her year - had invited her to eat lunch with them. _Would it really hurt? I mean, I have to try sometimes. Everyone needs to socialize with new people occasionally…right?_

* * *

The day went by slower than usual, probably due to the lack of companionship. But even still, lunch arrived in no time at all. Kisa walked in a little after most of the children since her locker was further away, but she still arrived with plenty of time to spare. She brought her lunch which meant no line but also meant that she would have to wait for the girls. So, she looked around and found an empty table to sit at. She stayed, patiently awaiting the arrival of the girls who promised her company.

Meanwhile, Ana, Julie and Ai were standing in the lunch lines waiting to get the things they called food. Their lovely leader took this opportunity to discuss her plans with her two tagalong friends.

"Ok guys. I've got a plan. We'll show Sohma exactly what it means to go to this school."

Julie and Ai looked at each other, relieved. Julie was the first to speak. "We were wondering what you were up to."

Ai nodded. "Yea. No offense but it kinda freaked us when you just randomly invited her to sit with us."

"But we knew you had a plan" Julie quickly added, not wanting to upset Ana.

She let that go and nodded. "Of course I did. Now, as I was saying. We're going to teach her a valuable lesson. She'll thank us later."

The other girls nodded and leaned in, waiting for her to tell them what was next.

"Well…" Ana whispered the entire plan to the girls. She smiled as she went into exact details.

By the end the girls stood wide eyed, with grins on their faces. "That's awesome!"

"You're a genius!"

Ana smiled and flipped her hair. "I know. Now let's get lunch and begin the lesson."

Each girl politely thanked the lunch lady before walking off.

Ana looked around the cafeteria and finally spotted Kisa, who was sitting alone at a table near the back of the room. _Perfect._ She motioned for the girls to follow her as she walked over to the lone tiger.

* * *

A/N: What will Ana and the girls do? Does Kisa suspect anything? Wait and read more to find out. I know how that sounds like some sort of TV show ending, but hey. I felt like writing it. Lol.

A/N 2 (Apology): I am eternally grateful to still have readers!! (I hope!) I am also deeply sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been crazy. I haven't had internet at home since before I last updated. So that's why I couldn't update before. And Spring semester…was just horrible. For everyone. It was crazy. But now it's summer. And I will be working like nuts because I'm full of ideas. Expect more updates in shorter times. I promise to do my best! Thank you all for being here!

Stay true.

Different Child


	12. Lunchroom Drama

**A/N**: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Sophomore year was intense, more than freshman. And I was simply brain dead on breaks. But…

NOW it's summer after sophomore year, and here is the chapter you ALL deserve!

So here is the _**long**_ overdue next chapter of _Wishing for an End_.

* * *

Ana waved to Kisa and walked over with the other girls. She smiled. "Hey. Sorry about that. Lunch line was way to long." She decided to play it up and looked at Julie to take the ball.

She nodded. "O yea. Really. I mean, the food isn't even worth it. Looks like you were smart to bring your lunch."

Ai laughed. "Totally. This stuff is gross. Is it even food?"

They all laughed and Kisa smiled. _This is normal. Good. Everyone jokes about school food don't they?_

While Kisa and the girls were laughing, Ana set up her plan. "So Kisa, I heard you walked to school with Hiro today. That right?"

Kisa looked down. _Why are they asking about that?_ _ And isn't that changing the topic?_ "Yyyes. Why do you ask?"

She smirked. "O just wondering. Never seen you two together before." _Yea. A guy like that with a scrawny little thing like you? I mean please._

"O. Well, he is my cousin." _Should I have said that?_

The girls looked at each other all thinking the same thing. _'Cousin?'_

Julie spoke first. "Cousin, huh? So…you two are like related?"

She nodded.

Ai was shocked too. "Really? You dated a cousin? How gross!"

Kisa stared. _How did they know?_  
Ana sighed, rolling her eyes. _ Nice time's over. Thanks a lot Ai._ "She has a point. Now listen up Sohma. We didn't invite you to eat with us so we could become friends. You had to know that."

Kisa looked down. _I should have, and I did…but I hoped otherwise._ "Then why?"

She smirked. "Why you ask? O I don't know, maybe this?" She stood up so that the whole cafeteria could hear her. "Hey everyone! I have an announcement to make!! Listen up!" Ana motioned for Julie and Ai to grab Kisa and turn her towards everyone.

They obeyed and got a hold on Kisa before she managed to get away. Ana began to speak once more. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the campus freak: Kisa Sohma!" She made a gesture towards the girl held by her minions' arms. And with that cue, the girls threw her down on the ground, still pulling the girl so she was unable to move.

Some of the people in the cafeteria laughed, others stared, and a few looked genuinely horrified. But they all had one thing in common, not one of them moved to help Kisa.

She struggled against the arms of her captors, trying to make them let go. However, Ana had enough of a brain to know that Kisa would fight thus her followers were amply prepared. But regardless, she fought to get free, tears running down her face.

The entire cafeteria was caught up in this event, watching, waiting, wondering what would happen next. Ana was laughing and decided to make this public humiliation even more humiliating for the young tiger. She thought for a moment, trying to decide the best method of torture. Then it hit her; why not use what the girl already had to offer as a starting point? Ana walked over to a nearby table and picked up a plate of spaghetti.

"Who here thinks we should make Sohma's hair look just a little bit freakier? Since she already dyed it where's the harm?" Several cheers came from the crowd, the few semi-negative responses were drowned out and no one that would truly stand up for her was there at the moment. Kisa didn't have the confidence required to do such for herself, she knew she should, after everything it has been dwindled down to almost as low as middle school…

The girls holding her grinned, they knew what was coming. Ana walked over to the restrained teenager and stood there, holding the plate in her hand, just waiting for the right moment. Kisa knew what was about to happen. "Why?"

The popular girl scoffed at her. "Why? You're a freak Sohma, a freak. For one you manage to get one of the hottest guys in school interested in you, and you're related to him which is insanely creepy. He deserves better. Two, you are such a suck up with all the teachers, getting good little grades, answering the damn questions correctly. Three, you dress like a weirdo. You wear the school uniform, but you add weird accessories and outside of school you look like a Goth. Need I say more? You Are Not Normal!"

Kisa stared at her. _A freak, a weirdo, not normal…That's what she said…that's what they all say. I'm a freak, I scare people. I'm weird; I don't act like other people… I'm not normal…I don't fit the mold. That's not right, I should be gone, I shouldn't even be here._

Ana's groupies giggled as Ana smirked evilly and Kisa struggled. She felt like she didn't belong, but that didn't mean she wanted this. "Here Sohma. Enjoy." Ana smiled and dumped the plate of spaghetti onto Kisa's hair. She tried to break free before she was dirtied but failed. The girls laughed at her as Ana announced this to the entire cafeteria, seeing as there were no teachers there at the moment. "Now that's fitting. Everyone, don't you think she looks better this way?" She looked down at her, not knowing what she had done, and not caring.

The young tiger managed to break free while she was being pointed and laughed at, and ran out of the cafeteria, passing right by a certain someone without even stopping or realizing who she bumped into as she ran. _I thought I had a reason, but now I wonder...maybe I don't..._

* * *

Kisa ran out of the school and headed all the way home to the grand Sohma Estate without stopping once. She ran like the tiger she was, gracefully and forcefully with great speed until she passed through the gates, directly to the place she technically called 'home'. She fumbled with her keys for a moment until she shoved them into the lock and went inside, forgetting to lock the door after her. She ran into her bedroom, throwing her bag onto the floor.

The young tiger rummaged through her things, looking for the one item she craved the most at a time like this, and she finally found it, her friend. The one thing that couldn't let her down but could give her what she truly wanted at that moment. It gave her comfort and hope that there would be an end for this, a genuine hope. With that she went into the bathroom and began the ritual again. Cutting, slashing, ripping through the skin so that she felt so numb inside she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, the person she bumped into went forward to the group of giggling girls who were still standing around amused at the torture they just performed. The individual went over to Ana and slapped her. Openly, forcefully and happily hit her before grabbing her by the shirt. "Who do you think you are? Hurting her like that? What did you even do? She looked like a mess! What the hell did you do to make her that upset?"

The sidekicks stopped laughing, gasping and backing up. Neither Julie nor Ai wanted to get involved in this. They didn't want to get slapped or grabbed. They did not want to be the focus of that person's rage. Seeing it was only going to get worse the two looked at each other and nodded, running off to anywhere but there.

The person looked closely around to make sure no one else would come to this pitiful girl's rescue and then continued on. "Well, looks like no one is going to save you so answer me damnit! What did you do?"

Normally a composed person, not phased by much, Ana was most certainly frightened of this person. "UUmmm, nnnnothing. Rrrealy. I mean, um, IIII just put a bit of food in her hair is all. Not like you could tell?" She sounded uncertain because she could not figure out what to say to this person. She had no idea what reaction she would get and was hoping that maybe this individual had a sense of humor.

Well, there was laughter but not in the way Ana hoped. "Funny, couldn't tell huh? Well I COULD! And I'm SURE Kisa could. So what are you gonna do about it? Hmm? Are you gonna keep hassling her? Because I don't think that would be the best option. Do you?"

Out of fear rather than genuine concern for Kisa's well being, Ana shook her head.

The person smiled. "Good, now you're gonna leave her alone, aren't you? Because I don't think you want any trouble do you?"

Ana nervously nodded and was dropped by the person in question. "Good, now I'm going to leave, and you're going to think about what I said, aren't you?" The quivering bully nodded once more as the person dumped a bit of spaghetti onto Ana herself in retaliation before walking out of the cafeteria to chase after Kisa...

She gulped as she watched the person run off. _Who is that and why do they care so much? _

The same question was in the mind of most of the school cafeteria even when the individual was long gone. None of them had ever seen the mysterious person before and they were all fairly certain whoever it was did not go there. But the individual could care less about what a bunch of high schoolers thought. The most important thing was to make sure Kisa didn't hurt herself...if her coping methods were anything like certain others...then there was a lot to worry about.

* * *

**A/n**: Oooo, who is the mysterious person chasing after Kisa? Why do they care so much? How badly will Kisa hurt herself? All this will be answered in the next chapter!! And nope people, the end is not quite here yet, this is not the climax, things will get much worse. O yes.

So raise your hand if you knew Kisa was a cutter? Raises hand I'll give you a cookie if you knew from the beginning. I kinda of tried to make it obvious, yet not. Hopefully succeeded.

Again, sorry for the LONG delay but I am BACK! Please review to let me know there are still readers out there who want to read this story!!

Lots of love to you all!! ;3

Different Child

* * *


End file.
